littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Snow Angels
Red Snow Angels is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 16th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Aurora Hill. Plot Jason and the player rushed to the Aurora Zoo's wolf's cage to assess the situation. There, they found the severed body of Ignatius Blakesley, the scientist who had created the new breed of the wolf. The five people were labelled as suspects: Quinn Mayberry (zoo keeper), Hailee McAfee (reporter), Sawyer Dawson (SDU president), Clarice Wolfram (scientist's assistant), and Roswell Hedren (science student). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player headed to the Blakesley's lab and found the mobile phone belongs to the uncertain student. When they discovered about Black Whale's disturbing commands of doing harmful things like waking up at 4 am, watching scary movies, self-harming and finally committing murder of someone and then suicide to take the victim's soul to The Harvester. Suddenly, The Harvester attacks Jason and the player saw the wolf on the loose. Then the player lured her into attacking The Harvester, forcing to him to retreat, leaving the Black Whale app logo badge dropped on the floor. Mid-investigation, there were reports of the wolf attack the Polaris Auction house. Leonor was able to tranquilize it. Later, Honora found out that the rat poison was procured from the victim's own lab. Afterwards, Leonor tamed the wolf to calm down before it could escape from its wolf cage. The team later found enough evidence to arrest science student Roswell Hedren for the murder. After denying involvement and found the whale carved on his wounded arm, Roswell admitted to the murder. He was angry with his teacher Ignatius for harassing on female students, including his twin sister, Rosette, who she forced to sleep with Ignatius or she will be expelled if his family found out. In order to protect her along with the rest of female students, he joined Black Whale social network game and The Harvester tell him to kill Ignatius because he's going to rape Rosette during school's break. He then steal an electric drill from Clarice Wolfram's lab, bashed Ignatius on the head, and severed his body to pieces, killing him in the process. He attempt to committed suicide by swallowing the poison after refusing to tell the team about The Harvester's motives, but the team managed to strip it off. Judge Westley sentenced him to 15 years in a psychiatric institution for the murder. During Curse of the Black Whale (4/6), the high school student Juliet Yamashita told Jason and the player that her bag been stolen. The two found the bag in the snowy main street which contain an old-fashioned camera for sell and her mobile. Velia confirmed that the whale-carved wound arms photos were taken from her phone for the Black Whale, making it the fourth child victim of The Harvester. Jason and the player then warned Juliet for not self-harming herself. But Juliet claimed that Black Whale game is fun for children and adolescents. Meanwhile, Hailee McAfee and the player found Rosette in psychologist's room and treated her of post-traumatic stress disorder with Honora's help. After all the events, Jason and the player gave Quinn Mayberry the mother wolf's new-breeded puppies records so that the Aurora Zoo would take her puppies in. The team then resolved to be more vigilant the next day because The Harvester will claimed another murder challenge for the children's souls, while all the antique items would be on sell. Summary Victim *'Ignatius Blakesley' Murder Weapon *'Electric Drill' Killer *'Roswell Hedren' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chicken soup. *The suspect visits the Public Zoo. *The suspect has mole. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows zoology. *The suspect eats chicken soup. *The suspect visits the Public Zoo. *The suspect wears blue clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect visits the Public Zoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows zoology. *The suspect eats chicken soup. *The suspect visits the Public Zoo. *The suspect has mole. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows zoology. *The suspect eats chicken soup. *The suspect visits the Public Zoo. *The suspect has mole. *The suspect wears blue clothes. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows zoology. *The killer eats chicken soup. *The killer visits the Public Zoo. *The killer has mole. *The killer wears blue clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Curse of the Black Whale (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Aurora Hill Category:Copyrighted Images